villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Blot
'''Phantom Blot '''is a notorious enemy of Mickey Mouse and an important villain in the Disney universe. He is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, acting as a member of Negaduck's Fearsome Five, and a minor player in the first Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Phantom Blot finds Negaduck after the criminal is defeated by the boy genius, Jack Spicer. He joins the latest incarnation of the Fearsome Five and participates in the assault on the Technodrome. Phantom Blot manages to knock out Bebop with a blaster, but he is killed when the Shredder activates the Technodrome's laser systems. Disney Villains War History Though the world at large scorns criminals, there is a certain, undeniable romance and drama to the life of crime. One must look no further than Robin Hood, Blackbeard, or Jesse James to see how we celebrate the lives of certain ne'er-do-wells. However, there is one larger-than-life figure who makes all the rest look like simple pickpockets, one respected in all corners of the underworld, one whom even dangerous masterminds like Ratigan and David Xanatos refuse to cross... the Phantom Blot. Almost nothing is known of the Blot's origins, not even his real name. He has gone by countless aliases, and his legend has made pinning down his background difficult, if not impossible. One recurring story has it that the Blot was once, of all things, a police officer, who turned to crime when his endless conflicts with criminals convinced him that crime was more profitable than law and order. There are even rumors that the Blot is a demonic spirit, though most agree that this is a separate entity with unknown ties to the original Phantom Blot. Whenever anyone needs something stolen, something smuggled, someone kidnapped, or someone killed, and no other criminal is able to pull off the deed, the Blot always appears to the client, somehow knowing all the details that he needs to. In exchange for a small fortune, he will invariably carry out the act, leaving a sheet of paper with a large ink blot on it as his calling card at the scene. No one ever contacts the Blot directly, and he has never been arrested, tried, or imprisoned. There are some who believe the Blot is nothing more than an urban legend, a bogeyman of the criminal underworld. Of course, the greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist... Suffice to say, only the very brave, or the very, very stupid would dare confront the Blot in battle... Events of the War The Phantom Blot begins his career in the war as one of the most notorious criminals. However, Heinz Doofenshmirtz seeks to challenge that position. Entering the Blot's base through the front door, Doofenshmirtz threatens his enemy. The Phantom Blot draws a blaster gun, forcing Doofenshmirtz away. Yet Doofenshmirtz accidentally ends up triggering the base's laser defense system, blasting the Blot down. The systems are tied into the base's self-destruct mechanism as well, supposedly killing both combatants, though it is later revealed that both of them survived in their own ways, with Doofenshmirtz escaping thanks to the intervention of Perry the Platypus, and the Blot escaping through unknown means. Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:New Fearsome Five Category:Negaduck's Alliance Category:Ghost Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Comic Book Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:CGI Villains Category:Syndrome's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Mickey Mouse Cartoon Villains Category:Donald Duck universe Villains Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Epic Mickey Villains And Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:F.O.W.L. Category:Pages with Origins Category:Frank Welker